


Tarlos Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A collection of drabbled cross-posted from my tumblr.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Tarlos Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> this is my first time writing tarlos so I hope it's at least somewhat okay!
> 
> https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/634571348948238336/13-tarlos-preferably-carlos-is-the-one-making

“Come. On.” TK grit out between clenched teeth, unable to keep his frustration in check any longer. 

He reached even higher, stretching his arm up so far that he couldn’t even see whether he’d managed to get a signal on his cell phone or not. He shifted his position, preparing to move up from the hood and onto the top of the car, but instead, he lost his footing, phone clattering down to the icy asphalt as firm hands came around his waist, catching him before he could fall.

“Told you you’d break your neck climbing onto the hood of a snow-covered vehicle,” Carlos said, offering him a grin as he lowered him to the ground.

“I didn’t break my neck. I had you to catch me.”

Carlos scoffed, but his smile didn’t waver, and TK felt a little of his frustration slip away.

“Someone will come by eventually,” he said, tugging on TK’s arm. “This is a busy road.”

“Not in the middle of the night while it’s snowing, apparently,” he huffed out, glancing down the empty road again, no sign of any light in either direction.

“Relax,” Carlos urged, flopping down onto the ground. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Don’t sit in the snow,” he muttered under his breath, “You’ll get wet.”

“Listen, snow might be boring or a pain in the ass to you ‘cause you grew up with it, but for me, this is exciting. This is like how the holidays should be! How it is in the movies!”

TK turned, mouth open, ready to fondly insult his boyfriend, but he stopped dead, mouth hanging open.

“Seriously?” He finally asked, moving to stand over Carlos who was now sprawled on the side of the road. “I can’t believe you’re making snow angels at a time like this!”

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, not sure whether he was more endeared or annoyed, but as Carlos grinned up at him like a kid on Christmas, endearment won out, and he found himself smiling too.

“Join me.” Carlos reached a hand up before adding a very soft, “please.”

TK closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep, calming breath, before he took Carlos’s hand, allowing himself to be dragged down to the snow.

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” Carlos asked, removing his glove so he could entwine their fingers properly.

“Being stuck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with a flat tyre?” TK asked, though he was grinning now, Carlos’s happiness somewhat contagious. “You’re telling me you enjoy this?”

“Not that part,” he conceded, giving TK’s hand a squeeze. “But this. Here. With you. Not so bad.”

TK smiled, shifting so he could press his forehead to Carlos’s shoulder, leaving a quick kiss there before meeting his eyes again.

“Not so bad,” he agreed.


End file.
